If Not For You
by DiscontinuedPlotline
Summary: Sometimes life throws us challenges that seem impossible to overcome. Join an umbreon on his own journey through normal life, as he faces trials and tribulations that he can't face on his own. NightlightShipping.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Here's another story featuring Umbreon and Espeon!

**Disclaimer: How sad is it, that I don't own pokemon? :(**

* * *

**If Not For You**

**Chapter I: **Prologue

_It was another beautiful day in the suburbs of Oran County. The sun was high above the town, and the wind breezed through the leaves ending up in a melodious tune. Everything was perfect._

"Tag, you're it!" A childlike voice shouted.

"Aw, that's not fair big brother!" The other child, much smaller, replied.

"Sorry sis, now you got to go catch me." The older brother ran around the house, while the sister gave chase. Soon enough she had caught him by the tip of his toe.

"Gotcha," she exclaimed without releasing his paw.

"Let me go little sis!"

"If you say so." The girl let go of her brother's leg, and he quickly got out of balance. Without noticing he accidentally tipped over a glass case, causing it to make an irritable sound as it broke.

"Evan! Gina!" The siblings turned around to see an enraged umbreon staring at the broken antique, whilst glaring both of them in the eyes. "What did I tell you about running around in the house?"

"Sorry dad," they replied in unison.

"It's alright; just promise me that you won't do it again."

"Yes daddy!" Gina replied.

"You two go up, I'll clean this up." He sighed.

"Daddy are you mad at us?" Evan asked.

"You both know that I can't stay mad at you guys." He smiled as he pointed to their rooms, the two eevee understood what he meant and went upstairs.

"When will those kids ever learn?" The umbreon whispered to himself.

He went to the supplies closet and got his broom. He held up the cleaning tool by his mouth and started sweeping. Half way in, his eyes glistened as the eeveelution spotted something shining at the corner of his eye.

"What's this?" He asked as he picked it up. It turned out to be a golden locket engraved with the name "Wayne" on the cover, it also had a small silver button on the side. His curiosity got the best of him and he decided to click it. To his surprise the piece of jewellery with his name on it opened up to reveal a faded picture, he could still make out the contents of the image. It was one of a small eevee standing in between a purple fox and a black one. "

"Mom, Dad," he said under his breath.

Wayne smiled and said. "I remember it as if it were yesterday."

* * *

**A/N:** That's the short prologue for all you readers.


	2. Leaving Home

**A/N:** Chapter 2 out of the oven!

**Disclaimer: It's on chapter 1**

* * *

**Chapter II:** Leaving Home

_It all began on a day much like the one today, the only difference is that it happened ten years in the past._

"Ah, another beautiful morning." A teenage umbreon uttered as he got out of bed.

"Wayne, it's time for breakfast." Said a voice coming from below the boy's feet.

"Coming mom!" Wayne quickly got out of his bed and walked down four flights of stairs to see an espeon and a umbreon sitting at the dinner table. "Morning mom, you too pop."

"Glad to see you're awake." Replied the much larger umbreon, as he flipped through the pages of a newspaper.

"Haha, you too dad." He smiled then continued. "Do you guys remember what day it is today?"

Both parents shot a small frown before his mother spoke up. "Are you sure about this hun?"

"Of course I am."

"You might get hurt out there in the real world." Wayne gave out a big grin.

"Yes mom, but if I don't then I won't know my purpose in life. I actually want to feel like I accomplished something, I want to help other people who are struggling."

Wayne had always been the kind of pokemon that strived for peace and equality. Nevertheless, the boy was a naive one; not knowing of the dangers that lurked around every corner. You see, Wayne was born under a wealthy household. He never experienced the turmoil that the average pokemon faced in their life, so he always felt pity for the more unfortunate ones. His parents didn't approve of the idea, but they didn't want him to feel regret.

"Well son if that's what makes you happy; I guess we can't stop you."

"Thanks mom." He said as he walked to a large crystal embedded gate.

"Wait!" The boy turned around to see his father and mother running towards him, "yeah?"

"Your father and I wanted to give you a little parting present." The espeon took her son's paw and placed a shining object in it.

"Here's a little something for you in case you ever miss us." Wayne opened his paw to reveal a golden locket. "It contains a picture of you, me, and your father from way back."

The umbreon smiled and put the locket around his neck. "I will miss you both too. Thank you for this wonderful gift."

"Here's a little something for your journey." The father interrupted as he gave his son a small pouch bag with some money in it.

"I better get going. I love you guys."

"We love you too son, I hope you find what you've been searching for."

"Thanks a lot mom." Wayne soon left the gates of his family's estate and headed out for an adventure outside of Oran County. Little did he know, he was way in over his head.

* * *

**A/N:** Another short chapter so you readers won't get bored. I'll probably start the longer chapters soon.


	3. The Beginning of Endeavors

**A/N:** Back with another short chapter. It took some time to update due to internet connections. :P

**Disclaimer: It's on page one.**

* * *

**Chapter III: **The Beginning of Endeavors

"Man, am I tired or what?" Wayne said before crouching on the grassy plains just below his feet.

It had been over five hours since the umbreon has wandered away from home. He was about two hundred miles away from Oran County before exhaustion started to kick in.

"I need a place to rest." The boy looked around for a nice spot to lay on. His eyes continually searching until he was able to see a shady tree. "Perfect!" He exclaimed as he arched his back over the trunk of the large tree.

Wayne thought about how his future would play out for him, and if he would be able to accomplish what he had been longing to. As he did though, he slowly drifted into dreamland while closing his weary eyes and before he knew it he was asleep.

_Meanwhile _

"What if he gets injured?" The espeon said to her husband in an alarming tone.

"He'll be fine." He muttered.

"How can you be so sure, the news clearly states that there are new mafia gangs being formed. What if he gets involved with one of them?"

"Have a little faith in Wayne, he knows what he's doing." The espeon could sense a lingering and unsure thought pass through his mind.

"You're worried about him too, are you not?" The umbreon was about to speak but before he could his wife continued. "Did you forget that I could read minds?"

"No I haven't, and yes I do fear for our son but I believe in him too." The two parents gave each other a brief hug, both hoping for the best. They broke out of the hug almost instantaneously and the father said. "Relax I'm sure wherever he is at the moment he is safe from harm."

_Back at the forest_

"Ouch!" Wayne suddenly felt a hint of pain as he groggily woke up from his slumber. The boy then saw a broken pink acorn in front of him. "What just happened?" His question was answered by another hit on the head. "Who is doing this?"

"We are!" Wayne looked around and saw a pack of pachirisu on the different tree branches.

"What was that for?" He exclaimed.

An old looking squirrel came out from behind two smaller pachirisu. He looked down at the umbreon and subtly stated. "This is our property; we don't need any whippersnappers and hooligans trespassing."

The pack then began throwing multi-colored projectiles at the poor black fox. Wayne decided to run for the hills hoping that they wouldn't follow him; he ran and ran, but suddenly tripped on a branch causing him to collapse into a nearby rock.

"Agh!" He uttered in deep pain. "Why are people out here so inconsiderate? Could my parents have been right about these pokemon?" The boy thought it over for a while and then stated. "No, someone out there needs my help, and I won't let one tiny incident stop me from fulfilling my goal."

He got up slowly and sure enough he was on his two feet. His back was sore from the impact, but he was sure that if he'd start walking now he'd probably get to a nearby town in a few hours. He dragged his feet and inch by inch his body weight was pulling him down. The energy from his body slowly fading away into the surroundings; his pace went on until dusk, where he set camp in a nearby cave after doing a thorough inspection. Wayne didn't want a repeat of last time's incident so he made sure that the place was vacant.

"It looks safe to me." He said as he curled into a ball and began to close his eyes. "I hope I can keep up at this rate, else I'd be dead before I got to the next town." Wayne chuckled at his joke and drifted into a deep sleep. A place that he could feel no harm, a place that he could feel safe.

* * *

**A/N:** Poor Wayne, he's hasn't even begun his real adventure and he's already suffering so much. See you all until the next chapter.


	4. The Stranger

**A/N:** Uber late post sorry. Anyway I've been busy with school, but I will update at least thrice a week. Probably faster if I get some support. Anyway here's the fourth chapter.

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

* * *

**Chapter IV: **The Stranger

"Wake up." A dark figure said while pointing at Wayne.

"Huh?" He questioned back at the voice.

The mysterious voice then repeated. "Wake up."

"Who's there?"

"You're in terrible danger."

"Answer me!"

"Wake up and see the _real_ world."

The umbreon woke up in a flash recounting what he had just seen in his nightmares.

"Oh thank Arceus that it was only a nightmare. Though I wonder what he meant when he put emphasis on the word real." He pondered this for a few seconds then turned around.

"Well it's a beautiful morning; I guess I can think about it some other time." He got up and continued his way to discovering his true self.

Moments passed and minutes seemed like hours, he suddenly came across a large, torn down, and vandalized billboard, "Westville City? Maybe that's where I need to go." Wayne pulled his weight and started the trek downhill as his quest went forward in motion.

While the boy motioned through the forest he couldn't help but remember the dream he had the past night. "Who was that talking anyway, and what did he mean? Could it possibly have something to do with my situation at the moment?" Wayne continued to let his mind free until he stumbled upon a small boulder.

"Ouch!" He took a step back and saw the giant rock in front of him. "How did I miss that? I guess I shouldn't think so hard while walking." He chuckled at this and decided to carry on.

Wayne travelled for about 15 minutes more until he saw a large broken gate.

"This must be Westville." He entered through the gate hoping to see a bright utopia of a city; instead he was greeted by quite the opposite. "What happened here?" He exclaimed while looking at the numerous disasters occurring at that very moment. There were fires ravaging through the city like an uncontrolled inferno. It was possible to hear cubs crying for help at every corner, without any parents in sight. There were even some civilians being tortured and bullied in the dark allies, and at the middle of it all stood erect a tall building being simultaneously destroyed by the pokemon. "This was not what I was expecting." He approached a shady looking character in hopes for some answers.

"Whaddya' want?" The sceptile asked while chewing on a piece of hay.

Wayne was shocked at the man's reaction. "I was just wondering what the pokemon are doing to that building."

"You're new in town aren't ya'?" Wayne gave a polite smile and nod. The sceptile sighed before he replied.

"Ugh fine, that right there is the town hall." He then walked away from the umbreon.

"What are they doing to it?" Wayne inquired while chasing after the man.

"Kid, I don got ta' answer all your questions." With that, the grass-type suddenly vanished in a dark alley.

"Man, what's up with this town?" Wayne asked to himself. His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden outburst.

"Help!" Wayne twitched his head to where the cry was coming from.

"Huh? What was that?"

The scream became louder as Wayne heard it once more. "Help!"

"Someone's in trouble." The boy quickly positioned himself and ran off towards the uproar.

"Somebody help me!"

The black fox arrived upon an avenue where he saw a yellow creature followed by a well dead center at the middle of the street.

"Oh thank goodness, my son has fell into the well again can you help him back up." Said the female pikachu.

"Sure no problem ms."

"Oh can you do it with that extra weight." She pointed at the bag latched onto Wayne's side.

"Oh right, can you hold it for me, while I get your son."

"Sure."

Wayne gave the bag containing his money to the stranger, then walked towards the well. He was surprised with what he saw.

"Hey ms, I don't see anything here." He didn't get a reply.

"Ms?" He turned around to see that the lady had vanished. "Where did she run off to?"

"Looks like you got scammed." Wayne wondered where the voice came from. Sure enough, he turned to the corner and saw a glimpse of lavender as the feline walked towards him.

"Name's Crystal."

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the short chapter, it will get longer by chapter six. Review if you want, just don't bother flaming.


End file.
